The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, and particularly relates to a deployment structure for covering the protection device in a vehicle.
An inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, is inflated when a vehicle experiences a crash. Inflation fluid is then directed to flow from an inflator into the air bag to inflate the air bag. When the air bag is inflated, it extends into the vehicle occupant compartment to help protect an occupant of the vehicle from a forceful impact with parts of the vehicle as a result of the crash.
A deployment structure conceals the air bag and the inflator from view in the vehicle occupant compartment. The deployment structure includes a pivotal deployment door which extends over the air bag. As the inflation fluid begins to flow from the inflator into the air bag, it moves the air bag against the deployment door. The deployment door is opened by the air bag as the inflation fluid continues to inflate the air bag into the vehicle occupant compartment.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus comprises a frame structure defining a deployment opening, an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device aligned with the deployment opening, and a deployment structure extending across the deployment opening. The deployment structure has first and second locking portions in releasably interlocked engagement with the frame structure at locations spaced apart across the deployment opening.
The deployment structure is configured to undergo non-rupturing deflection under the influence of inflation fluid pressure forces applied by the protection device. The non-rupturing deflection of the deployment structure moves each of the locking portions outward of interlocked engagement with the frame structure. The first locking portion is configured to move only partially out of interlocked engagement with the frame structure upon such non-rupturing deflection of the deployment structure. However, the second locking portion is configured to move fully out of interlocked engagement with the frame structure upon such non-rupturing deflection of the deployment structure.